


Second chances.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Aoba thinks only one man can help his puppy, even if that man seems to have a shady past.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 

_*8 years ago.*_

 

_“Do you think a bird with broken wings can still fly?”_

 

_“Of course not, it’s broken.”_

 

_“But if we can fix it, surely the bird can fly!”_

 

_“It’ll be more merciful to shoot the poor animal dead. It won’t be able to fly high anymore and it will become easy prey to the predators.”_

 

_“You’re always like that ahaha, I’ll show you that animals are stronger than they look.”_

 

_“Hmm… stronger than humans, even?”_

 

_“Of course!”_

 

_The two of them has always been polar opposites. When he’s cautious and mistrustful, she was naïve and trusting._

 

_He thought he could be strong for her but apparently he was a weakling to the core._

 

*********

 

Aoba nervously stood before the clinic as he hugged his stomach. He felt unsettled that across the doors and windows were traces of graffiti that got scrubbed off. There were even evidences of vandalism to the porch before it got fixed. Should he walk away and find another less shady place? But this here was his last hope and so he took that first step inside.

 

Entering the premise, he was surprised to see the area was pretty much deserted. Did he enter the wrong place?

 

“Who’s there?”

 

A deep voice startled the youth that came from the hallway from Aoba’s right side.

 

“O-oh! Hello, my name is Seragaki Aoba and I wondered if you can have a look at my little friend.”

 

Sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard and a person emerged. When the figure approached him, Aoba had to look up to see the man’s face.

 

  
He must be nearly 6 feet tall, the lab coat and glasses were the only indicator that he was the doctor of this vet clinic. He didn’t look like someone involved in pet care and medicine. More like someone who escaped prison! A gang leader even!

 

However Aoba secretly had a preference to men and in his opinion, this doctor was pretty attractive. Handsome enough to be an Indie magazine cover model.

 

“Little friend?”

 

  
The doctor eyed Aoba from head to toe, no pet cage nor leash attached to an overly hyperactive Chihuahua. Wait, was that big stomach even natural on men?

 

To solve the doctor’s mystery, Aoba unzipped his jacket to reveal a small bundle of fluff within. The young man was using his own body warmth to keep the small puppy from freezing to death.

 

  
“What breed is it?”

 

The doctor didn’t spare any pleasantries as he gestured Aoba into one of the room where there’s table for examination.

 

  
“Um… uh, to be honest I’m not sure.”

 

The doctor raised an eyebrow and asked with a confused tone, “A mixed breed, you mean?”

 

“Uh… no. It’s not a mixed breed that’s for sure.”

 

Aoba, who cradled the puppy in his arms like a baby, gently placed the weak creature onto the examination table. But the small dog didn’t start moving. It merely whined a soft sound as it laid on its stomach. If it was like other dogs, they would sniff around to explore or cling to their owners nervously. If the puppy acted this weak then something bad must have happened.

 

Observing the animal, the doctor took note of its small size and very thick double coat of fur. This was the first time he saw a dark coloured one instead of the popular white. It had a pointed muzzle and large oval eyes as dark as seeds. The tail was heavily covered in long fur too…

 

  
Aoba scratched his chin, “I’m not sure if he’s a Samoyed, American Eskimo or another breed. I tried reading up about him but---“

 

 

“He’s a Japanese Spitz.”

 

The doctor confirmed.

 

“O-oh, I see! Ren, did you hear that? You’re a Japanese Spitz, buddy!”

 

  
The puppy didn’t seem to share his owner’s excitement over the discovery and just kept quiet, the only indicator it was not asleep was the soft wag of his dirty tail.

 

  
“So what is the problem?”

 

The doctor asked him in a mild impatient tone. He did study the small animal but his eyes could only detect the physical injuries such as the messily bandaged foot.

 

“O-oh! Actually I found Ren few nights ago at the dumpster. He was injured and sick. Of course I tried sending him to the vet immediately but…”

 

  
Aoba immediately fished into his pockets and placed the few bills on the table by Ren’s side!

 

“I only have this much for now. I promise you I will pay the rest soon. I’m happy enough if you just give him a check up and I’ll nurse him back myself.

 

"Other vet clinics recommend your place because the payment is easier on my wallet. Please I… I can’t guarantee you how soon I’ll pay the remaining money but… please, I’ll do anything, please save Ren!”

 

He bowed before the surprised doctor.

 

  
There was a short silence before the doctor with wavy hair spoke, “You can always pay me back on your next salary.”

 

  
Aoba’s shoulder jolted at that suggestion and he wondered how to answer that without sounding pathetic.

 

“Um… uh… I… I’m actually still on a job hunt and…”

 

  
“…….did you ran away from home?”

 

  
The youth paled at how transparent he was to the older man. Was it that obvious his clothes were weeks old and… face smudged like those homeless, pitiful people on the street?

 

  
“H-how…did you…?”

 

  
“You’re skinny like a bone, you have no job to pay the medical fees nor you even have a house. Leave."

 

Aoba froze.

 

"Did you just order me to leave?"

 

The doctor gave him an icy stare with no emotion.

 

"Yes, leaving this puppy with an unfit owner is the same as abandoning him to the wild. Hell, even in the wild he could at least hunt and survive alone. I'll keep him until a more suitable owner can adopt him. Leave."

 

Aoba glared at him back and he tried to step forward and ready to fight despite his shorter height.

 

"I dare you to kick me out! Ren is mine! I'll stay here and if you think I'm unfit then I'll get some cash right now! I have friends who can loan me money!"

 

The doctor tsked at him then proceeded to pick up Aoba by the back of his hoodie, open the door and put him down outside.

 

"You are still a child. Come back only when you truly understand the meaning of responsibility."

 

Aoba immediately reached for the door to push it open and force himself in however Mink easily pushed him back.

 

"You bastard! Dog thief! Give me back my Ren!!"

 

The doctor shook his head at Aoba's shouts and completely closed the door.

 

The youth shouted louder with curses and threats to kick the door down but due to his fatigue and hunger he eventually fell to his knees and sobbed.

 

"Ren... Ren..."

 

He hated that damn doctor. He must be a fake! A fake doctor that steal people's pets!!

 

But a small voice echoed in his mind, that the doctor was right about Aoba not being a fit parent to the puppy.

 

As if even the gods forsake the pitiful youth, rain began to fall and soaked the miserable boy wet. 

 

Hungry, angry and alone. 

 

What should he do now?

 

......

 

...................

 

To be continue?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 

He thought the brat would give up and leave. Maybe break a window and sprayed obscene words to his door before leaving. Mink didn’t care what others thought of him as long as the animals in his care were safe and treated. Old pets and injured strays, the people who mistreated or abandoned them were the worse. As bad as the owners that tortured their pets. 

 

The doctor wasn’t surprised when some sent their pets to his place and never came back. Either they lack the money to pay the bills or they just wanted a dumping place for their old and sickly pets. After all some owners only cared about their furry friends when the creature was young and cute.

 

They never expected animals were almost the same like humans. When in old age, animals too were also capable to get sick, stressed and depressed. He didn't have to bring up the topic of animals with disabilities. People only wanted to adopt perfectly healthy pets, not the imperfect ones and tossed them to the side when such disabled newborns came to life.

 

Mink peeked out the window of his room as he caressed the beak of his favourite companion. A large pink bird that perched on his shoulder loyally. Mink could see from above that the youth was still there even after two weeks have passed.

 

He did left a few times but almost always came back either to bang at the door or just sat there like a loyal guard dog protecting the house.

 

+++

 

A month has passed and Mink hasn’t seen the blue haired kid since last week.

 

He knew all along that the brat would eventually give up. After all what else could he gain with an old dog that has a limped paw?

 

Mink felt pity for the canine but often he saw Ren looked out the window as if sensing a familiar scent.

 

The doctor just about finished changing Ren’s bandages when the phone rang from his office. Scooping up the healed puppy in his arms, the doctor picked up the handle. It’s a classic phone with line, quite rare to see in this modern era. Due to this Mink won’t know who calls him and often he’s the recipient of prank or hate calls from anonymous callers.

 

“What?”

 

 

_“Open the damn door.”_

 

 

Mink almost dropped Ren when he heard Aoba’s familiar voice.

 

 

“…..so you’re resorting to phone calls now when I refused to open my door?”

 

 

_“Look, just… just please let me in. I need to tell you something.”_

 

Mink was surprised at Aoba’s change of behavior. He half expected the kid to yell and demand for entry through the phone but somehow he relented and sighed.

 

“Fine.”

 

Mink put down Ren on a made up basket full of soft linen and small pillows for him to rest. Then he took his time to go to the door and unlocked it. Once he swung it open, he was mildly surprised to see Aoba panting hard as if he has just ran a mile a minute.

 

 

“I… I got a job.”

 

 

Mink raised an eyebrow as he studied Aoba’s changed appearance. No longer he wore dirty and tattered clothes. He’s wearing a uniform with a cap with sewn words; _“Heibon”._

 

 

“So?”

 

 

Aoba gritted his teeth and glared at Mink.

 

 

“So I’m a working adult now! I can pay off Ren’s medical fees! Well… not all of it right now but give me a few more months then I can pay you bit by bit. I promise!”

 

 

Mink saw from the corner of his eyes movements of suspicious gang members at the far end of the street.

 

Sensing trouble, he gruffly opened the door wider for Aoba, “Get inside.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Inside, now.”

 

Aoba didn’t waste another second to step in.

 

*****

 

The doctor was hardly like those welcoming host. But he offered Aoba to sit on the couch and even made him a cup of coffee.

 

Aoba was surprised and became more astonished when he tasted the coffee as sweet. Did the doctor added sugar for his taste?

 

“Help yourself to the biscuits and stuffs.”

 

Mink took a chair and sat infront of Aoba.

 

“Never mind that, how is Ren?”, Aoba scanned the room to look for his pet.

 

“Keep your voice down. He’s resting and any loud noises will agitate the other patients.”

 

Mink said in a tone where even naughty children will behave.

 

“Come on, don’t tell me you still think I’m an unfit owner. I can show you my work ID card and even Haga-san’s phone number so he can confirm I’m working for him. I even brought my bank book with me, it's not much yet but it IS enough to buy food and new bandages for my pet. Please let me see Ren and bring him home…”

 

Aoba sounded desperate and even a bit lonely. Mink almost budged from hearing Aoba’s pitiful pleas. Hell, even the boy himself looked like a lost kid that made Mink want to scoop him up and hug him for comfort.

 

Wait... comforting him? Since when he harboured such thoughts to someone?

 

“He’s merely weak from hunger and dehydration. The sprain on his left foot has been bandaged with new ones.” Mink shook his head mentally and resumed his professional facade. 

 

“Oh… oh I’m so glad to hear that Ren isn’t sick! But… why is he acting like that?”

 

Aoba asked in a curious tone after he sighed a relief.

 

“What have you been feeding him before?”

 

The doctor asked back in his gruff voice. It made Aoba feel like sitting in court.

 

“Um…” the youth blushed, “rice balls and… uh, I think I gave him some meat?”

 

The doctor sighed, “That is not the best diet for a dog his age. He should be fed four bowls of food per day with the correct nutrients. I’ll give you a pamphlet on proper care and grooming later. Well, his fur has natural oils in them so his fur care isn’t as troublesome compared to other animals. So you just need to brush him clean twice a week. About Ren’s behavior, how long has it been since he acted that way?”

 

“Well, like I said, I found him by the dumpster last month. His leash was tied to the lamp pole and I felt pity for him. I thought someone left this pup here and let it die from starvation. I was thinking of giving him a proper burial but turned out Ren was still alive so I cut the leash! But… I don’t know where to start in treating his injuries. He look bruised up as if he was attacked by other strays and extremely weak. When he woke up, he almost bit me one time too.”

 

“Many factors can lead to aggression in dogs. One is either to signify territorial dispute or traumatic bad past experiences. No decent owner will leave their dog to wait at the dumpster of all places. It’s natural to think that Ren didn’t trust you. Hence why he has been displaying signs of ignoring you.”

  

“I… I see.”

 

“Usually dogs are easy to bond but some are innately aggressive unless the owner showed their authority and control. Ren probably had a bad owner, he believed you’re just another passerby who gave him attention for a few minutes and then left. No one came to adopt or rescue him. So he closes off his heart.”

 

“But… but I rescued him! I fed him and treated his wounds!”

 

“Bonding between pets and owners take a long time, even perhaps a lifetime."

 

A large pink bird flew to perch on the doctor's shoulder. Mink affectionately scratched Huracan's beak again, his long time companion since childhood.

 

"A month or so was too brief to earn Ren’s trust. It's not about taming and dominating the beast. It's about understanding and cooperation. You even gave him a new name which he may not accept or recognized yet. Ren has lost hope on humans and so taking care of him is not an easy task in your current financial situation. If one day you plan to repeat his first master’s actions, I suggest you walk out that door right now.”

 

 

The doctor said this in a calm tone but his honey eyes challenged Aoba’s amber ones. It was not a threat but the frank truth. If Aoba saved the puppy out of low pity and has no dedication to care for the pup with all his heart, then it would be for the best that Aoba leave now and let someone better to adopt the pup.

 

Aoba stared back with determined eyes.

 

“I’m not stepping out of that door without Ren with me. I want him, we'll be great partners and I’ll do anything to care for his needs. I’m saving up from my new job for Ren’s food and bedding. I don’t care how drastic I’ll go to pinch pennies even if I have to starve myself.”

 

The doctor rolled his eyes, “Don’t feed him rice balls again or some soda, you eat that. For Ren he must eat food suitable for him. Now, speaking of bedding…”

 

Aoba gulped when he realized what they’re going to talk next.

 

“Money and bill payment issues resolved now, hoping that your boss won’t fire you soon. But what about housing? As I recall you ran away from home. Have you found a place to stay which is pet friendly? With large ground area for the puppy to exercise and play?"

 

Oh lord why did this still feel like he's in court over his child's custody issue?

 

“I… well, I have a friend who owns a bar and he lets me crash at his couch as I hunt for cheap apartment but… I can’t promise I can afford to rent lavish houses with grand outdoor gardens like yours yet. I will when I save up enough money but as for Ren’s exercise and therapy, I can always bring him to the parks!”

 

Mink hated to admit this but he’s beginning to like the kid too much. The boy was quite... adorable and he couldn't stay serious. Again he mentally shook himself to focus! Besides, it’s too early to trust him…

 

“If Ren continue to show aggression and bit you, will you hit him?”

 

“W-wha… hit? Why would I---”

 

“Like I mentioned before, some dog breeds are dominant in nature and wants to establish their authority in the pack. You as the owner must know how to show your place as the master among them. Yet you must not use abusive methods to discipline their wild nature. I’m asking you again, will you hit Ren if he ate your favourite shoes?”

 

Aoba paled as if the doctor gave him a loaded gun and asked either to shoot Ren or himself! Immediately his amber eyes flared up with anger!

 

“I will never, ever hit Ren! I could care less about my favourite Jerry Blaine shoes!”, his voice raised as his emotions rattled up, remembering dark memories he didn’t ever want the small animal to experience, “I know there are other ways to discipline him and raising my hand… harming Ren with my own hand… is not the answer!!”

 

“Hmm….”, the older man crossed his legs as he sat comfortably in his chair. He looked more like a gang leader now than a doctor.

 

“Then what if Ren runs away from you… will you be happy to have one less mouth to feed?”

 

Aoba stopped breathing for a second before answering in a loud voice to make himself clear, “I won’t even have time to think about those useless stuffs. I’ll be running after Ren because there are cars and bikes out there! He might get hurt!”

 

The doctor blinked, as if expecting Aoba to say something else. He no longer seemed aloof to the youth as he finally get serious. 

 

“Not all practice what they preach. So we’ll see if you live up to your words.”

 

Mink leaned forward as he studied Aoba carefully. The younger man blushed a bit from the scrutiny, he smelled a whiff of the doctor's scent and it made his heart beat a little faster. Temporarily forgetting his passionate objection before.

 

Usually Aoba's type didn't go for this guy but.... Despite the doctor’s dreadlocks, ripped jeans and black top as well as intimidating broad body, Aoba blushed. He was never the center of attention of such an intelligent and powerful individual.

 

“Oi...”

 

“W-what now? You’re going to kick me out again until I get myself a penthouse with three swimming pools?”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Huh? Um, I’m 23…”

 

“Last education qualification?”

 

“…… J-.. Junior high.”

 

Aoba disliked talking about why he dropped out of school. It's not like he could prove his hair was truly blue and not dyed.

 

“Last job experience?”

 

“I used to work at a restaurant and even took over cashier duties and stuffs."

 

"Hmph, even a child could tell me a longer story about sheeps. I need details and don't sugarcoat things."

 

Aoba glared at him.

 

"Okay, fine! Once upom a time like I said I previously worked at a restaurant. Junk Shop Heibon is where I started working about two weeks ago when Haga-san collapsed during his delivery and I helped carry him to a clinic. I may look like this but I'm pretty strong as I carried Haga-san on my back.

 

"Once the nurse take care of him, I ran back to his fallen boxes and picked them up. He was amazed I could carry the many boxes and asked if I can be his helper. I mean who wouldn't want a decent job that doesn't involve about drugs and murder? I said yes and he hired me on the spot! Which is funny cause... wow… he’s so trusting like I could be a real druggie or a con artist to steal his wallet yet he trust me.”

 

Mink was quiet, "How old is that Haga guy?"

 

"Hmm... about 40? mid 50 even?"

 

The doctor smiled, "When you lived for a long time, you'll see there's all sorts of people.", Then he looked away with a low laugh, "He has a sharp eye, that boss of yours."

 

Which druggie would sit outside his door in the cold night and heavy rain for nearly three weeks for his pet dog? Maybe a man with a golden heart.

 

Aoba blinked as he didn't catch Mink's murmured words, "What did you say?"

 

Mink waved his hand, “Never mind. Now, why did you quit the restaurant job?”

 

“I... resigned to take responsibility. There were… two thugs that stalked me to work and it scared the customers. I don’t want to trouble my old boss so I quit..”

 

Til now Aoba still warily looked back whenever he crossed the alley alone. He had a history with Virus and Trip in the past but these few weeks he hasn’t seen them. Maybe they got a new job when Aoba heard rumors of Toue recruiting men.

 

“What are your work experiences?”

 

Aoba gasped at Mink’s questions, pulled back to the present.

 

“Oh the usual, menial jobs. Sweeping the floor, cleaning the toilets, washing the dishes and recently at Heibon I pretty much do the same stuffs like any other clerks, Answering calls, typing documents, storing file folders, cleaning up the store room and offering discounted prices.”

 

Mink nodded, “And what about cooking?”

 

“Eh? Well…”

 

A pained look briefly marred Aoba’s face. He remembered Tae and what a hopeless grandson he wa to her.

 

“I… can cook simple dishes. Miso soup, fried rice. Maybe even baking a pie, I always wanted to try that.”

 

The doctor nodded again as if he has heard enough.

 

“Any experience with animal care? No wait, that was a stupid question. I could tell enough from how you handled Ren’s bandages.”

 

He ignored the youth’s blush as the doctor got up to his office and came back to place a folder with documents on the coffee table between them. All facing Aoba’s direction.

 

“Complete these papers with as much info as you can about what you’ve just told me. Then fill in about Ren’s medical condition when you found him.

 

“What…?”

 

“I’ll need your registration ID from your Coil as well. To verify as the owner of the mutt.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Once you’re done, put that folder into the book shelve over there with the rest of the files.”

 

“Eh? Oh… okay.”

 

This was the first time Aoba heard the patient being bossed around. Where was the assistant nurse? Are they on break? And what’s with the change of heart?

 

“Are you acknowledging me as Ren’s owner for real now?”

 

“Not entirely as I still need to asses you. Now, see that door across the hall painted in lime green? Drop your bag and belongings in there. There’s a small shower inside as well. Dinner is anyone’s business but I usually have them by 7pm.”

 

“Wha---?”

 

“Before you head out to your Heibon job, I want you to start sweeping the floor and throw away the rubbish from the kitchen. If there’s anything lacking in our fridge, let me know and I’ll give you money for grocery shopping.”

 

“Wait up! Wait the hell up! What are you talking about? Me moving in that room? And throwing away your rubbish? What?”

 

“I’m hiring you to work part time in this clinic.”

 

Mink saw Aoba’s lips formed into a big “O” as the poor boy couldn’t be anymore shock.

 

“H-hiring me… but I already have a job at Heibon.”

 

“There’s no law stating one can’t have more than one job. Are you rejecting the offer to have two salaries in a month?”

 

“O-of course not! I mean, isn’t this all weird like I’m in debt with you for Ren’s medical bills but you’re hiring me as your personal staff cleaner and like won’t that double or even triple my debt to you?!”

 

Mink sighed as he rubbed his temples.

 

“I will pay you your salary but I will deduct a quarter to pay off the bills as well as accommodation in the spare room. Food and expenses will be on my part as I’m sort of like your landlord.”

 

“….you’re… you’re hiring me… and I can even stay in one of the rooms… I can even see Ren daily?”

 

“Provided you take care of his food and therapy. He’s recovering but will need to start practise walking with his limped food to get the tendons working.”

 

Aoba looked like he’s so full of emotions now Mink worried if he’ll start to cry or what.

 

“Of course all these offers will be invalid the moment you  chicken out and never come back to pay the rest of the medical bills. And with that I’ll permanently banned you from coming back or even see Ren ever again.”

 

“I won’t! I’ll do anything for Ren! I’ll even work on Sundays…….wait, wait up! Doesn’t that mean the money will go back to you in the end once you hire me?”

 

“Indeed but I get my work place cleaned up and I have an assistant to help me with the job.”

 

Immediately the image of the doctor as a kind hearted angel shattered. This man… is so sneaky!

 

“Fine, I’ll work for you. Only because it’s for Ren… and, well, having a bed to sleep on instead of a couch or the floor sounds nice. Even a shower sounds heavenly… my very own shower….”

 

“I think you have to work harder to get Ren’s approval of you. Now go on and make that room as your new home. I’ll watch over the mutt to see if his appetite improves.”

 

Aoba blushed and played with his fingers.

 

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the kid’s bashful body language, “what now?”

 

“Um… this will sound stupid but… well, better late than never.”

 

He awkwardly extended his hand, “My name is Seragaki Aoba.”

 

“I see, so?”

 

Aoba made a frustrated noise and pouted, his cheeks got redder!

 

“Your name. How can I start working for my new boss if I don’t know your name, uh… sir.”

 

Crap, what if his new boss would cut his pay for his rude talk?

 

His new boss sighed again, “Just call me Mink.”

 

Aoba awkwardly pulled back his hand when Mink ignored to shake it. But wow, a second new job and a new place to stay. The former delinquent felt… amazed at this second chance!

 

Huh, so the rumors aren’t true after all. Aoba was not sure why other customers avoided this place. Yeah, those rumors are just rumors. And the act of vandalism to the place must be just works of a group of bored delinquents.

  

But… they did say when there’s smoke, there’s a fire… right?

 

\--

 

 

\------

 

 

To be continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 

Aoba tried his best to contain his excitement now that his miserable life made a good change for the better. He had two jobs now and a roof over his head. He worked as best as he could to please both his bosses and what was more, if the day was slow at Heibon, Haga-san gave Aoba permission to close the shop early so that he can return home. That's the routine for Aoba's day. Work at Heibon in the morning, closed the shop by 4pm and then start his second job at the clinic. ike Mink instructed, Aoba's duties at the clinic were pretty much menial stuff like sweeping the floor, feed the animals, throwing away the rubbish and prepare the evening meal.

 

 

The first week Mink had nothing but complaints to the kid; the Miso soup was too salty, the coffee Aoba brewed for breakfast was too watery. The windows weren't cleaned well and he forgot to mop the kitchen floor when one of the injured cats peed there instead of at their litter box. Due to Aoba's stubbornness and his will to earn Mink's approval as Ren's fitful owner, he didn't complain and just do his job. He learned from his mistakes and careful not to mixed up the salt and sugar when preparing Miso soup. After that Mink no longer complaints about Aoba's cooking. The grumpy doctor was a man of few words so Aoba wasn't sure if he's tired of complaining or merely didn't care. But there were rare moments where Mink said the eggs were fluffy and the carrots looked pretty as Tae taught Aoba to cut them into flower shapes. Mink especially seemed to favour when Aoba brought his snacks of sliced apples that resembled bunnies.

 

 

"Phew! Done!"

 

 

The warm sun began to fade as the clock ticked to an evening hour, Aoba smiled in accomplishment as he finished wiping away the ugly graffiti mess across the windows of the clinic. Those damn punks just won't stop with their vandalism! One of these days Aoba will sneak up on the brats and teach them a lesson or two. Picking up his bucket of dirty water and cloth, the worker get inside his new home and went to the kitchen after he washed up.

 

 

“Ren? Ren, where are you?”

 

 

Aoba worriedly called half an hour later as he peeked under the plastic chairs and coffee table.

 

 

“Oi, what are you doing?”

 

 

The youth immediately stood up as if caught doing something he shouldn’t.

 

 

“M-mink! I… I’m sorry. I was searching for Ren to change his bandages but…”

 

 

“He ran away from you again?”

 

 

“N-no… he, um, we’re playing hide and seek?”, it was a lame attempt and they both knew it.

 

 

“Humph, never mind that. Ren will appear when I get his food ready later. Now come, your lesson is about to start.”

 

 

Every Thursday when Aoba has his day off from Heibon, the evening is where Mink will give Aoba private lessons on animal care and a bit of medicine.

 

 

Aoba pouted, “I want to prepare Ren’s food this time.”

 

 

“Ren didn’t touch it last time, remember? I don’t want him to be anymore malnourished than he already is.”

 

 

Aoba flinched slightly and looked down, “I… I’m sorry.”

 

 

Right now Aoba looked like a kicked puppy himself, belatedly making Mink sighed at his frank words, “tsk. Come.”

 

“Y… yes.”

 

 

Aoba followed after his new boss for two weeks now. Mink was such an enigma, Aoba was still trying to figure out which one was his real face. To others he was blunt, frank and bossy. But Aoba also witnessed Mink was capable of being so gentle even crying little animals soothed to sleep in his big hands. Skittish dogs stayed still for an injection and feral cats didn't claw him when checking their temperature in the ears. Aoba tried many times to coax his boss in a conversation but the doctor only spoke when necessary. There were rare days when he’d tease Aoba or praised him, it became Aoba's goal to work hard and earn more of Mink's approval!

 

 

With a strict and perfectionist boss, Aoba expected Mink would fire him with any mistakes he'd make, however Mink surprised him again whenever Aoba made a mistake, Mink would show Aoba how to do it right even after it’s the 4th or 5th time. Despite his constant frowns and stoic expression, Mink never showed annoyance when Aoba asked question or needed help with the equipment, even when Mink was reading his book or drinking his coffee, he’d drop everything and help Aoba the next second.

 

 

They’d take turns preparing dinner when Mink noticed Aoba had a tiring delivery day at work. Mink would always make sure to see Aoba entered his bedroom for the night before going to his own room upstairs. Initially Aoba thought Mink was being cautious if the runaway teenager he hired would steal from him and fled. But later on Aoba realized it was just Mink’s routine of making sure the door and windows are locked, the gas stove was not on and the few cage animals are all locked as well.

 

 

One of the room that Aoba was forbidden to enter was the study room. Mink reasoned that the room contained important documents and he didn’t want a clumsy assistant like Aoba to accidentally spill coffee or throw away important papers to the bin.

 

 

Well no matter, this place is pretty big so Aoba’s glad to have one less room to sweep and clean dail---

 

 

“Oof!”

 

 

“Pay attention.”

 

 

“Y-yes, I’m sorry--- huh?”

 

 

While distracted with his thoughts, Aoba bumped onto Mink’s back. Immediately he smelled the older man’s unique scent and since it was quite a hot day, the scent was a little more pungent. Belatedly Aoba realized they didn’t go to the examination room but to the kitchen.

 

 

“Boss, why are we here? Are you making yourself coffee again?”

 

 

“No, now demonstrate to me how you prepare Ren’s bowl of food. I’ll correct your errors.”

 

 

The shorter of the two gasped in surprise, “e-eh? What about today’s lesson?”

 

 

“I can’t train you when you’re hardly focusing on the lesson. Come, let’s get Ren’s food ready, feed your mutt and we’ll resume class.”

 

 

Aoba blushed, both in appreciation and shame that Mink was actually a really caring person, despite his gruff words,. The next half an hour Aoba showed how he prepared Ren’s food to which Mink pointed out his mistakes. Aoba began to regain a bit of his confidence that Ren didn’t touch his food not because he hated Aoba but because the food was too soggy. Once out of the kitchen, they could hear the pitter patter of paw steps followed by a flap of wings.

 

 

“Oh, Huracan.”

 

 

Aoba greeted the large pet bird that flew over their heads and perched on Mink’s shoulder. The bird merely groomed his wings, acting like Aoba doesn’t exist.

 

 

“Well, hello to you too.”

 

 

The boy sarcastically replied but got used to this by now, he could see why Mink chose that bird as his favourite pet among the other ‘patients’ behind their cage. Huracan looked majestic whenever he spread his wings plus the colour of the feathers was one of Mink's preferred shade of colour. Another obvious indicator that the bird was Mink's favourite were the pretty braided feathers and ornaments decorated to the bird's body. With an eyepatch to finish off the badass look too! 

 

 

Enough daydreaming, he focused his attention at the bundle of fluff on the floor in front of him.

 

 

“Ren, food time.”

 

 

Aoba announced nervously as he placed the two bowls on the floor gently.

 

 

The puppy limply approached the bowl of food and water, sniffing at it cautiously. Aoba felt so sad over the small animal whenever it moved with its limp paw.

 

 

As if reading his mind, Mink spoke up, “some strays will only eat if the human leave them alone or give them space as they're easy to feel cornered."

 

 

"O-oh... okay. I'll sit at this couch. it's quite far from Ren."

 

 

Mink narrowed his eyes. Is it possible for a person like Aoba to exist? Where they truly care about the feelings of their furry friends? Humans are selfish people after all...

 

 

".... If you’re that worried about him being choosy over his food, you can just force Ren to eat it. Not like he can ran away far with that foot. He’s an easy grab away.”

 

 

Aoba gasped and gave Mink a fiery glare, “no, I’ll never do that to Ren. If he’s hungry, I’ll give him food. If he didn’t like the food, I’ll make the food yummy for him to eat. I want him to approach me on his own and gain his trust. Not forcing him.”

 

 

When Mink saw Aoba’s glare, it made him a little excited rather than mad. The doctor merely shrugged at the reply and crossed his arms, “suit yourself.”

 

 

Aoba turned his attention back to Ren and the teen clutch his chest as if this is a decision concerning life and death. He look so worried.

 

 

“Oh no, oh no I can’t look.”

 

 

Aoba covered his eyes and then a few minutes later he can’t help but ask, “boss, what is Ren doing?”

 

 

Mink rolled his eyes, “prolonging his lifespan by sustaining his body with the right nutrients.”

 

 

Aoba tried to juggle all those words in his head and peeked between his fingers.

 

 

Ren dipped his furry head and is currently having his meal.

 

 

The simple sight of it was enough to make the teenager emotional.

 

 

“…. Good boy, Ren. You’re such a good boy.”

 

 

Aoba wanted to reach out and pat the puppy’s head but he stop himself, not wanting to disturb Ren’s real meal since that morning. Ren must have been so hungry that Aoba scolded himself to be more mindful of the pup’s needs next time.

 

 

Mink saw how the youth look so relieved and emotional that he’s beginning to reconsider his opinion over the kid. Maybe the brat really did love the puppy and not out of ego to prove to Mink he’s not like other irresponsible owners.

 

 

“Ren is almost done with his food, come. We’ll start our lesson now.”

 

 

Aoba made an upset whining noise as he didn’t move from his sitting spot.

 

 

“But… but I want to watch Ren eats. He looks so cute. What if he wants another bowl?”

 

 

Mink sighed again.

 

 

*******

 

 

“Hmph. Well, looks like Ren’s asleep. Shall we finally start our class now?”

 

 

Aoba nodded as he gently place a soft blanket over the basket where Ren slept. He allowed himself to caress Ren’s fur very lightly.

 

 

Scared that the puppy will wake and wiggle out of his confines. This is by far the longest Aoba get to be near the scarred pup.

 

 

*****

 

 

“…….and this jar is a salve to treat burn injuries---“

 

 

“Mink, I still don’t get it.”

 

 

“What do you not comprehend this time?”

 

 

“These jars! You opened each of them and let me smell them and they all look the same to me!”

 

 

“They are not similar at all. If it’s hard to distinguish, you can lick it.”

 

 

“E-eh? It’s edible?”

 

 

Mink smirked and turn away, “you are so gullible. Of course the salves are not for human consumption.”

 

 

Aoba blushed a lovely red hue at being teased for his naivete.

 

 

Again.

 

 

“Boss! That was mean!”

 

 

Mink smirked, he didn’t know since when he started to like teasing the youth. Maybe because Aoba’s expressive faces were all so captivating. It’s making Mink harder and harder to concentrate when he read his books or thesis.

 

 

Well the vet doctor wasn’t entirely lying.

 

 

There was a type of salve that can be tasted. But it has an entirely different purposes. To calm the mind, to sharpen the senses and to… excite the lower region. He wonder how would Aoba look like if he ask him to lick his fingers coated with such substance?

 

 

Horrified? Interested?

 

 

“Boss? Hello~?”

 

 

Mink blinked, the only indicator for his surprise mentally shake his head from the imagery. Right, he has no time for these daydreams about Aoba’s long blue hair or his tongue. Oh, speaking of body organs…

 

 

“Clearly you lack reading up on needed information.”

 

 

Mink went to the small library of books placed against the wall and plucked three heavy volumes, “for tonight cover as much as you can on these three books about animal skeleton anatomy.”

 

 

“What?! More books! But Mink, I haven’t finish reading up from last batch of document thesis! I often woke up late to start my delivery job at Heibon!”

 

 

“No buts.”

 

 

But what about Aoba’s butt though?

 

 

Mink held his head at his lewd thoughts. Enough, was it so long ago since he was with a partner? Why did Aoba’s presence rattled him this much?

 

 

***********

 

 

The next night after dinner and closing the clinic, both of them sat in front of the fireplace in a comfortable silence.

 

 

“We don’t have another customer again today huh, boss?”

 

 

“More people adopt Allmates than real pet animals. After all Allmates are as useful as our coil. They don’t get sick or die. If the Allmates is an old model or broken, it won’t stop the consumers from buying newer models.”

 

 

“…..that feels sad.”

 

 

“Why? They’re just machines. They’re disposable.”

 

 

Aoba’s eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to find the right words, “I don’t know how to explain it. I mean Allmates and real animals, you keep them because you love them right? To be discarded so easily like that… that’s not right. It’s saddening to the animals and Allmates.”

 

 

Mink looked away, not sure how to reply to that without making this kid feel even more sad over the frank reality. So he just kept quiet.

 

 

Turned out it’s Aoba who changed the subject.

 

 

“You know I was rearranging old log files at the reception table when I heard footsteps. But when I looked up thinking it’s our new customer, there was no one there.”

 

 

“Again with your ghost story. I told you it’s just your imagination.”

 

 

“No, no! It’s true! This time I heard it clearly.”

 

 

“Hmph, there is no such thing as ghosts. For when our body die, we go to our Creator.”

 

 

Aoba blinked, his boss seldom revealed information about himself.

 

 

It’s refreshing since all these time it’s Aoba who rambled about his life.

 

 

“Wow… is that part of your belief, Mink? I noticed this since I start cleaning duty last week but this clinic really is different from other places. First of all you use traditional medicine and secondly, those diamond patterned wall scrolls are pretty.”

 

 

“…they all belonged to my previous boss. I merely run this place temporarily until I get to join her later.”

 

 

He made it sound like it was no ordinary plane trip.

 

 

“She?”

 

 

The youth' ears perked up like a puppy, “um, do you mean your…landlady?”

 

 

Mink softly shook his head. Now that his hair not tied in a bun ponytail dreads, they laid across his shoulders like black licorice.

 

 

“She was an important person in my life. Someone I respected from the bottom of my heart.”

 

 

Suddenly Aoba didn't feel too keen to hear anymore about this woman that took a lot of Mink’s attention. He felt… displeased. Wait, why would he feel mildly upset? Confused over these strange feelings plaguing his chest, Aoba decide to change the topic.

 

 

“H-hey Mink, how about tomorrow I take over cooking duty too?”

 

 

Mink turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, “you plan to give me stomach ulcers again?”

 

 

“No! Seriously you’re always so mean. I want to repay you back for giving me education and a place to stay by cooking.”

 

 

When Mink’s silence went too long, Aoba look disheartened.

 

 

“Um… I can’t?”

 

 

Unknown to the youth, Mink was concentrating not to stare too much at Aoba’s soft hair. Or his love shape face. Mink almost want to caress the soft cheeks with the back of his knuckles...

 

 

“You may but under my supervision.”

 

 

“What? You think I’ll burn up the kitchen again?”

 

 

“Remember last time with the laundry?”

 

 

“Mink, that was a mistake! I forgot to turn off the water tap! Honest!”

 

 

“You almost flood the floor too.”

 

 

“Fine, I won’t cook then. I was even thinking of baking something since I saw there’s a sale at the nearby supermarket.”

 

 

“……Do what you like.”

 

 

“Eh?”

 

 

“I may be your boss but after work hours you are free to do what you want to do. Just don’t go too far from my sight.”

 

 

“M... Mink…?”

 

 

Feeling embarrassed at his own words, Mink immediately stood up with his cup of cold coffee to head to the kitchen. Leaving Aoba dumbfounded at Mink’s mixed signals.

 

 

“What was that all about?”

 

 

Aoba touched his cheeks, he’s flushed but not due to his anger at being teased.

 

 

The teen was so engrossed with his confusion over Mink that he didn’t notice the shadows that crossed outside the windows….

 

 

***

 

 

**********

 

 

***************

 

 

To be continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 

Aoba was in a bad mood. At Heibon he got crappy calls of disgusting guys mistaking him for a girl and asking what colour was his panties. During the train ride home, another guy tried to grope him due to his long blue hair and slender backside. Aoba made that guy soaring into the sky with his mighty kick! It was a hot and humid day. All Aoba wanted was to quickly reach Mink's clinic, have a quick shower and peek if Ren has woken up from his nap. Lately Aoba followed Mink's advice to set a routine of preparing food for Ren. With this Ren slowly began to trust the stranger as he saw Aoba as his food provider and carer. It was a slow process of earning the pup's trust but Aoba has no problem waiting for Ren to choose him with all the limped, baby steps.

 

 

Then his good mood turned sour again as he saw a couple of punks once again sprayed graffiti onto Mink's windows and doors while one of the punks threw around rubbish infront of the door after toppling over a garbage can.

 

 

"YOU DAMN BRATS! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU LESSON THAT CLEANING ALL THAT SHIT EVERY DAY IS NOT  FUN AT ALL!"

 

 

The kids ran away screaming like frightened ducks!

 

 

But Aoba was faster and he managed to catch one of the teenager!

 

 

"I dare you to come back and trash Mink's clinic again! Don't you guys have homework to do?!"

 

 

The brat with long bangs that Aoba can't even see his eyes aimed to bite Aoba's hand but Aoba who was a former street fighter pulled away and released the brat. The short boy glared at Aoba and spit to the side.

 

 

"What clinic? That phony doctor deserves to go back to jail! He's a murderer and we want him to get out of our turf!"

 

 

Aoba never felt this pissed before. 

 

 

Sure Mink looked shady and that his medicinal practises seemed a bit orthodox with the medicinal balms but the guy is a true doctor through and true!

 

 

"You're the ones who suppose to leave. This is a respectable clinic! If you come back again, I'll call the cops to arrest you all."

 

 

Aoba bluffed, as if Akushima would arrest these spoiled kids.

 

 

"Hah, clinic my foot! This place is cursed and no one will ever come here! You better watch out or you may be the next victim!"

 

 

Aoba didn't get to reply as the brat ran away after that omnious warning.

 

 

"Murderer... curse... constant vandalism... Just what is up with these people when Mink just wanted to care for his patients?"

 

 

*********

 

 

Some words of the delinquents did echoed in Aoba's mind, that no customer will come to this run down clinic. Why was it that none will come here when Mink's care of the injured animals were top class?

 

 

"You're back. What was that noise just now?"

 

 

Mink came out of his office.

 

 

"I found the perpetrators who vandalized your clinic. I gave them a good scolding but if they're back, I'll teach them a lesson!", Aoba huffed.

 

 

The doctor covered his mouth in thought, "so they still came, huh?"

 

 

"Still? This wasn't new... What do you mean, Mink?"

 

 

"Did you notice at night you'll hear footsteps outside the windown or saw shadows?"

 

 

"Aww come on Mink, you said you don't believe in ghosts."

 

 

"They're not. It was the delinquents. They've been rounding our clinic nightly and one time almost tried to break in. I've set up extra precautions and doubled the bolt locks but we still need to be careful."

 

 

"Yes, boss."

 

 

Aoba wanted to know why Mink has so much trouble over neighbourhood punks. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy who'll earn their vengence.

 

 

_THAT MAN IS A MURDERER!"_

 

 

Again the words of the boy haunted Aoba. What did he mean by that about Mink?

 

 

"Hello~! Is anyone here?"

 

 

Aoba jumped when a female voice called from the reception area. 

 

 

"Y-yes! We're open!"

 

 

Turned out Aoba’s first customer came in the form of a bubbly woman who over dotes her pet Maltese pup. One look at her coming through the door, Mink just up and left.

 

 

“Well, good luck.”

 

 

Mink closed the door to his office without turning around, abandoning Aoba to tend to the customer on his own.

 

 

“Huh? Hey, Mink! Don’t just leave me here---“

 

 

“Oh! Hello~!! Are you new here~?”, the friendly woman greeted with a big smile, if only she toned down her high pitched voice a bit.

 

 

“H-hello.”

 

 

Aoba awkwardly bowed back as he nervously brushed down his uniform. This uniform used to be Mink’s old clothes so it’s a little baggy on him. But they’re comfortable and faintly smells of cinnamon and soap.

 

“Is your pet injured or sick, ma'am?”

 

 

Mink taught Aoba to check for animal's temperature if they'r sick or caught the flu. At least he could detect do simple examination since he read a lot of the books Mink made him read. 

 

 

“Nope~! I’m here to drop by my Clara-chan since I’ll be having my facial appointment in a few minutes!”

 

 

“Eh?”

 

 

The youth quickly learned minutes later why Mink disliked this customer. Yoshie-san, as she insisted being called, came to this vet not for health check up but to have someone do a beauty routine for her spoiled pet!

 

 

“A new helper? Excellent! Now I’ll be brief so take note. Before you paint her claw nails, trim them carefully. Clara-chan is nervous when she sees the nail clipper so be very careful not to startle her. She loves bubble baths and she only uses this brand of shampoo!”

 

 

Aoba eyed the super expensive branded bottles lined up on the counter after Yoshie took them from her big bag.

 

 

“As for meals she only eats from her bowl so be sure not to accidentally swap with another. You know my Clara-chan gets upset easily and it’s hard to coax her back to finish her food. And then about brushing! Listen here, Aoba-chan. Clara-chan likes it if…”

 

 

And the instruction went on and on for another ten minutes of dos and don’ts of handling a single over spoiled pet. Just as she suddenly came in, Yoshie left the place just as fast for her own beauty appointment nearby. Boy did Aoba had a lot of trouble with his first job.

 

 

“Right… I guess we’ll have a bath first for you before food time.”

 

 

It was easier said than done. It’s like having a demanding princess in the house. Clara acted like a pissy cat than a dog. She’d ignore Aoba when he coaxed her into the washing tub. Deeming it peasant level for her status to even step inside it. When Aoba tried to pick her up, she wiggled out of his hold to escape. Aoba was almost worried if she’d bite him but he guessed she’ll never do something as uncouth for a lady like her. Throughout the session Aoba felt like courting a really snobbish and childish pet. Clara won’t come to him if he called her name, she won’t give him her paw for trimming, she refused to have her fur brushed by such a cheap comb and no one messes with her necklace and ribbon bow.

 

 

“First day on my real job and already it’s a disaster.”

 

  
With only half an hour to go before Yoshie come to pick up her pet, Aoba could hear it already of the customer’s scolding. How Aoba mistreated her poor lil’ Clara-chan as her nails poorly painted and famish from not eating a single bite of… wait, is that caviar?

 

 

Can dogs even eat those?!

 

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t raise your hand on the mutt.”

 

 

A deep voice startled Aoba and the new assistant almost jumped from his seat!

 

 

“M-Mink! When did you came out of your office?”

 

 

“Just now.”, he answered as a matter of fact.

 

 

Aoba was about to complain that he’s not so cruel as to beat a disobedient dog until he saw the bundle of fluff in the big guy’s arms.

 

 

“Oh, Ren! Hey there, buddy.”

 

 

Ren didn't bark back but he did sniffed the air at Aoba's direction, learning his scent. Aoba find him so cute, especially when the puppy has his tongue out like usual. It was a big improvement when before he just ignored Aoba. Now the puppy at least acknowledge the boy though he pawed away whenever Aoba wanted to pick him up. Only Mink was able to carry Ren around.

 

  
Aoba was about to say something until he felt something soft beside his feet. It was Clara and she was almost purring like a cat... can dogs even purr?

 

 

“Huh? I thought you were still sulking at the window sill.”

 

 

“This mutt only acts like this when there’s another male dog around the premise.

 

 

The moment Ren made his appearance, Clara was suddenly attentive and obedient around Aoba.

 

 

“Basically she loves the attention?”

 

 

“Only from another male mutt. So get going before that woman comes in the door in…. ” he checks his watch, “15.”

 

 

“R-right!”

 

 

Mink sat at the nearby couch with Ren on his lap but within viewing range. Causing Aoba to work on Clara’s appointment session easier compared to an hour ago. He managed to bath and dried her in 10 minutes, careful of the tangling long coat of fur. After brushing the fur, Aoba redo the claw clippings and he’s no artist in nail paint but at least they look pink enough. Clara hardly registered Aoba’s care on her though since she acted very interested in Ren’s presence. To which the puppy ignored. Later, just as Clara finished her last bite of food, Yoshie came into the door and made the most pleased sound when she saw her fabulous Clara look all the more... well she still looked the same. Just that the bow on her head is pink pastel whitish pink instead of other shade.

 

 

“Oh she’s an adorable little angel! I’m sure you had no problems taking care of her, right Aoba-chan?”

 

 

Aoba was still panting after cleaning up with his uniform dirty and hair all messy with soap suds and crumbs, “haha… ha, yeah, she was such an… angel.”

 

 

The bubbly woman picked up her pet and presented him a generous tip to the new worker, “here’s for a job well done. I’ll come again next week, my Clara-chan’s fur can grow so long easily! I think it’s best I drop her here thrice a month, yes?”

 

 

Aoba looked down at the offered bills.

 

 

Mink observed him from the side, he was so quiet one would mistake him as another furniture.

 

 

“Actually, ma'am…”, the hardworking adult stepped back and bowed, much to her confusion.

 

 

“What’s the matter? Was it not enough?” she easily fished for her expensive wallet again to which Aoba immediately stopped her arm with a light touch.

 

 

“No, not that.”

 

 

Aoba took in a deep breath and nervously explained. 

 

 

 

“We’re grateful that you are pleased by our service, Ma’am. However we would like to apologize that we will not provide the same service again. Because this is to remind you that this facility caters to injured or sick animals. We are not a pet saloon for our equipment are meant to help with rehab and medical checkups. Not for cosmetic purposes.”

 

 

Aoba clenched his hands tight by his side before bowing lower to the surprised woman.

 

 

“That is why we cannot accept your payment, Ma’am. We hope you can find another place that are more suited to attend to your Clara-chan’s beauty needs.”

 

 

The teenager expected anything from being scolded, thrown water or being scolded after water dumped to his face for talking back to the customer. Number one rule when dealing with a customer is that the customer is always right, no matter how much they’re in the wrong. However a light hearted giggle can be heard and that was the least Aoba expected to hear from the smiley woman.

 

 

“Oh you silly boy, why didn’t you say so earlier? Aren’t vets and pet saloons the same thing?”

 

 

Aoba gawked, “uh, no, ma’am. They both handle animals but for different reasons.”

 

 

“I told you to call me Yoshie, Aoba-chan.” She slap him by the arm and laugh some more.

 

 

It’s only then Aoba realized that the woman, despite spending her money like water, was simply that. A bubbly woman with a simple view of life. Others may find her annoying or forceful but she had no ill intentions. She’s just… not that aware of her surroundings at times.

 

 

“Alright then, next time when I do come here, it’s for health care purposes of my Clara-chan.”

 

 

“Right.”

 

 

“If she breaks a nail or doesn’t want to eat her food, does that mean I can come here?”

 

 

Aoba took a moment to reply, he was thinking about more serious reasons to come to a vet like injuries or such.

 

 

“Of course, Ma’am. By then we’ll do our utmost best to care and treat your pet’s… injuries.”, thankfully Mink finally step in and answer for him.

 

 

Despite the misunderstanding, Yoshie is pretty satisfied and left the door several minutes later.

 

 

“Argh, I’m so tired.”

 

 

Aoba collapsed at a nearby chair.

 

 

Mink still look amused, “you passed and can now have access to my study room.”

 

 

“Eh? What do you mean ‘pass’?”

 

 

“I purposely tested you if you can stand that woman. I was impressed you manage to explain to her firmly about our facility and how you gave her money back despite it was enough to pay off Ren’s payment.”

 

 

“O-oh…”

 

 

“I deemed you pass and you’re now my assistant in training and no longer stuck working as the cleaner of this building. You can now access my study room and feel free to read up on the updated log books there to improve your knowledge. For today, we’ll close shop early and I’ll help clean up.”

 

 

Aoba felt pleasantly surprised, as if he got acknowledged for his hard work.

 

 

“O-okay! I’ll do my best, boss…. Wait a minute. The money she gave me was enough to pay of my debt to you?”

 

 

“Who knows.”

 

 

“Aww, Mink! Tell me! Maybe I should have accepted that generous tip after all!”

 

 

“If you do that then you’re stuck doing toilet cleaning duties for the next 3 months.”

 

 

“Mink~!”

 

 

Aoba whined, not realizing that Mink smirked at teasing the kid. Why did he like to ruffle his feather so much? Maybe because Mink loved seeing more and more of Aoba’s expressions---

 

 

Suddenly there’s the sound of something heavy fell to the floor! Just inches from Aoba’s position!

 

 

“Gyaaa!”

 

 

“Aoba!”

 

 

A pull on his arm and Aoba got squished to something flat he felt his nose hurt from the sudden bump. But when he looked up, he realized belatedly that Mink brought Aoba into his arms. His boss wasn’t even looking down at Aoba because his honey coloured eyes were trained on the source of the loud noise. One of the heavy shampoo bottle from the counter fell to the floor. The liquid spilled from the uncapped top and since the content is velvet in colour, from afar it looks like a pool of… blood.

 

 

“W-woah, sorry I knocked over the bottle by accident.” Aoba sighed, “I’ll get the mop and clean that mess quickly.”

 

 

“Hmm..” Mink merely replied. His body still shielding the teenager from the scary and harmful fallen shampoo bottle.

 

 

“Uh… um… Mink?”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I can’t get the mop if you’re… well…”

 

 

Looking down finally, Mink too looked surprise at his protective action! He mechanically moved his limbs away from Aoba’s slender figure and turned around to give his back to the part timer. Then came the fake cough to cover up his awkwardness….

 

 

Wait up…

 

 

“Hey…”

 

 

“What now?”

 

 

“You called my name just now.”

 

 

Aoba’s surprise molded into a teasing grin.

 

 

“It…. It was just your imagination.”

 

 

Mink brushed him off as he busy himself fetching the mop and began cleaning it up.

 

 

“No I didn’t! Mink! Say it again! You always called me Oi! You! Or Brat!”

 

 

While evading Aoba’s pleas, Mink was ashamed to realize he liked it whenever he called Aoba’s name. Just like how he liked Aoba's... pretty soft hair. He wanted to braid them... maybe even add feathers like he did to Huracan. 

 

 

“That’s because you are a brat.”

 

 

Aoba on the other hand grinned in glee, oblivious to Mink's monologue.

 

 

Yeah, there's no way a cold hearted murderer could blush like how Mink did. Those are just empty rumors. The delinquents surely must have mistaken...

 

\----------

 

\----

 

-

 

To be continue?


	5. Chapter 5

 

When Mink arrived home, he wanted to get a quick shower and fall into bed. The last thing on his mind was to rescue a person stuck on the roof of his house as well as his workplace.

 

“………..do I even want to know?”, he asked Aoba with a bored tone.

 

Aoba was shivering as he hugged a little puppy to his chest

 

“MINK! HELP US!”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I CAME HOME AND SAW REN BARKING ALONE UP HERE! I TRIED TO RESCUE HIM BUT NOW WE’RE BOTH STUCK!”

 

“Then crawl back where you came from the window.” The doctor simply replied.

 

“I CAN’T! THE WINDOWS ARE SMALL AND WHENEVER I MOVED, THE ROOF TILES HERE CREAKED! I MIGHT SLIP AND HURT REN! MINK, HELP!!”

 

Mink grumbled and looked around for a ladder he used to get apples from trees.

 

The ladder was right there but toppled to the side, nearly hidden by the bushes. That’s strange, this ladder was supposed to be stored in the back-storage room and only he has the keys. Grabbing the wooden utensil, the doctor climbed up and held out his hand for his damsel in distress.

 

“Come on, grab my hand.”

 

But instead Aoba looked away with embarrassment, “T-take Ren from me first. I… I can climb down by myself later. Just leave the ladder there.”

 

Mink sighed again, “what is it now?”

 

Embarrassed that Mink saw through Aoba’s words, he stammered.

 

“Um… I’m not really good with… you know… h-heights. But I can still climb down the ladder, like, really really slowly and and and if maybe I’ll close my eyes a bit so like it’ll take me a while like maybe an hour of a while so uh do go ahead and save Ren first haha…”

 

Mink rubbed his temple with a sigh. “Tsk, come here.”

 

Mink gently plucked Ren from Aoba’s grasp then deposit the pup into his large coat pocket. Next the doctor pulled Aoba to climb onto his broad back like a baby monkey. Once secured that Aoba’s arms wrapped around Mink’s neck and one hand under Aoba’s thigh, the doctor began to slowly step down the ladder.

 

“Don’t look down, just close your eyes and hold onto me tight.”

 

Aoba was speechless and beet red from Mink’s actions. But he nodded and stammered a muffled yes. His lips softly brushing against Mink’s ear. The doctor froze a bit from the sensation but he’s glad he has years of experience in masking his emotions from other people.

 

By the time they reached the ground, Mink didn’t even break a sweat. It’s as if he worked part time as a fireman sometime in the past. Plus the smell of Mink’s hair was intoxicating to the young man that Aoba left dazed on the spot once Mink helped him to stand.

 

“Oi.”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Next time call my coil sooner.”

 

“I….” Aoba looked away in shame, “I don’t want to add up more of my debt.”

 

Mink crossed his arms in mild annoyance, “I’m not some bastard who’d rescue you and later charge extra to your debt. You are my staff worker, it’s my responsibility to protect you while you’re under my care.”

 

Aoba doesn’t know to blush first or apologize so he does both, “I… I’m sorry boss. You said only to call you if there’s an emergency and well, you were having a meeting with your friend s-so…”

 

Mink sighed, “……you are more important.”

 

Aoba blinked and then blushed hard. Realizing his words, Mink too tensed and looked away awkwardly.

 

“Why was Ren on the roof?” the doctor asked to change the topic quickly.

 

Aoba snapped out it and immediately panicked, “I was on my way home from grocery shopping when I heard a barking sound! I ran quickly and saw Ren stranded on the roof of our clinic! I went back to the store room and grabbed for the ladder and climbed up. But when I reached up there, my feet accidentally knocked the ladder down and we both got stuck up there!”

 

Mink furrowed his brows, “you were able to get my ladder from the storage room? It wasn’t lock?”

 

Aoba blinked in confusion, “yes, it wasn’t lock at all. Wait…. I think I remember the back door of our kitchen were slightly opened….”

 

Before Aoba finished his sentence, Mink took off running to the back of the clinic. There he saw Aoba’s forgotten grocery bags near the opened storage door. What’s more he saw the back door of the kitchen isn’t locked but opened…

 

It was picked and forcefully opened!

 

“Damn!”

 

“what the hell?!”

 

Behind him Aoba just saw the crime and reached for his coil, “I’m going to call the cops!”

 

Mink closed his watch him and shook his head, “they won’t listen. First you need to get yourself and Ren a lot of water.”

 

With a hand on Aoba’s wrist, Mink guided the kid to sit at their kitchen chair and grabbed a glass and a bowl of water.

 

But it was impossible.

 

Because once they stepped inside the kitchen, everything was a mess.

 

The contents from inside the cupboards and the fridge has all been stolen. Ketchup bottles and sauces all broken and just a pile of mess on the floor. There wasn’t even a chair nor table anymore. They’ve been broken into pieces by blunt objects.

 

With Ren protectively held in his arms, Aoba chased after Mink as he exited the kitchen to the inner livingroom of the clinic.

 

They expected the livingroom and the clinic section to be a mess like the kitchen but everything was the same except for the walls.

 

There was a graffitied words splashed onto the walls.

 

**_‘This is your last warning. Get out of this country, you murderer or we’ll shut your mouth good!”_ **

 

“Mink! The animals!”

 

Mink stopped Aoba with a look of grief, “they’re fine.”

 

“Huh? How did you…”

 

“This happened already few months ago but they’ve been noisier ever since I hired you. They’ll never hurt you nor the animals, I’m sure. It’s me they’re after, it’s nothing new.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Just check on them quickly and give Ren water, I’ll clean this mess.”

 

The doctor didn’t give Aoba a chance to further ask him questions. Mink grabbed for a bucket of water and began cleaning the threatening message that ruined his walls. As Aoba opened the door to the animal patients, he’s relieved to see the animals were all asleep in their cages and unharmed.

 

“Just what the heck was going on?”

 

**************

 

Late that night, Aoba came out of his bedroom to the livingroom. Just as he expected, Mink sat alone at the couch. He’s not reading nor sleeping, instead he just stared at the flames within the fireplace like in a trance.

 

Aoba blinked.

 

The room was a bit dark but he was sure he saw something like a light shadown behind Mink’s couch.

 

A shadow with a human figure…

 

“M-Mink?”

 

The moment Aoba stepped in, the shadow disappeared and the room stopped feeling cold.

 

What the heck was that just now?

 

Mink turned to look at Aoba and he looked distracted as if he was deep in his thoughts.

 

“What are you doing still up this late?”

 

“I… was worried about you. Usually I can hear your footsteps as you head up the stairs.”

 

“I just finished cleaning the walls but the other side of the wall needed more time to clean off the spray paint. Tomorrow I’ll close the clinic for a day and call some help. Though I doubt any patients will come with their pets after today.”

 

Aoba wondered what kind of help Mink was referring to because the doctor didn’t seem to be the type to have friends other than his pet bird and books.

 

“How is Ren?”, Mink asked.

 

“Like you said I gave him water and he’s now sleeping in his cot. I now understood why he was stranded on the roof. He’s the only one not in the cage like the other animals so when the intruders came to wreak havoc at our kitchen, Ren got frightened and jumped out the window. Even after the punks left, he was too scared to came back inside.”  


 

“Hmm…”

 

“Mink…. I need to tell you something. I thought it wasn’t important so I ignored them until the mess we saw today.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’ve… sometimes when I’m alone, I’d see shadows. I thought it was just my imagination as I heard whispers and shadows from the corner of my eyes.”

 

Mink didn’t ridicule him, instead he listened carefully.

 

“This is an old building.”

 

He simply said, not accepting or denying Aoba’s strange experiences.

 

“But I ignored them since something else bothered me. I purposely kept it from you because I didn’t want to give you extra trouble.”

 

“About what?”

 

“The past few weeks, sometimes the house phone rang when you’re out at work. Of course, I thought it’s a customer but lately the calls were an altered voice at the other end of the line. Saying threatening things and warnings. In the morning… when I went to sweep the front porch, I’d see these letters crammed to our post box and they’re all letters of threat using cut out words from magazines and newspapers. All said…”

 

“That I am a murderer and needed to leave this place?”

 

“Y…yes… and whenever I study the documents in my room, I’ll be listening to my headphones but then I’ll see these… shadows from the outside the windows. Initially I thought you were out there gardening or throwing out the rubbing but now I know… it must be those punks who has been stalking our house and observing our schedule. Finding a chance to sneak in when we’re out.”

 

“True, I even changed the locks twice yet they’re still able to break it and barged in when both you and me were out of the house.”

 

“Why, Mink? What exactly happened? Why are these people hostile to you? Why did they call you a murderer?”

 

Aoba wanted to know. He recalled the punks who tried to trash Mink’s front porch.

 

“I noticed something when I was cleaning up, the troublemakers seemed to trash the livingroom and my study room as well but something stopped them.”

 

“Something?”

 

“Yes, somehow I smelled something burning in the room but there was no fire. Even the fire alarm didn’t get activated. So where did the smell come from?”

 

“Are you sure they weren’t going to use gasoline and light this place up?”

 

“No, the floors were clean.”

 

“Huh… I don’t get it. Everything doesn’t make sense Mink…”

 

However, Mink looked different, “I think I know why their attempts got stopped… but it’s not… possible. She’s no longer here.”

 

Aoba was startled, “she?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

Aoba moved to sit next to Mink on the couch and lightly touched the doctor’s hands in his.

 

“Oh, Mink. Please tell me.”

 

Mink stared down at Aoba’s bold moves. Honestly it felt good to touch Aoba. But Aoba was young and wore his heart on his sleeve. He really… shouldn’t. Putting on his mask again, Mink pretend to have a rough voice and free his hand from Aoba’s.

 

“It’s got nothing to do with you. Mind your own business, it’s my life problem.”

 

Aoba felt hurt at Mink’s rejection, “it is too my problem! Once you hired me as your staff worker I care about you more than I should be! I’m worried about you, Mink!”

 

Mink stood up and showed him his back. He can’t bear to see Aoba’s hurt eyes.

 

“Save yourself the trouble, it’s not worth it. I’ll settle this on my own. You’re just an outsider.”

 

Aoba stood as well and hugged Mink from behind!

 

“That’s not true! You mean a lot to me! Please share your worries with me and maybe we can work this out together, Mink!”

 

Mink clenched his jaw as he smelled Aoba’s scent. How warm those slender arms wrapped around his tummy. He knew all along about Aoba’s special affections to him. It didn’t miss his attention how Aoba ogle at Mink when he thought the doctor was occupied in his reading. But this can’t go on…

 

“Aoba… you’re just confused. I took you in when you have no home and food. I even helped cured your beloved puppy. The feelings you have for me aren’t genuine. You’re just confused. I’m sure when you meet someone your age, you will change your mind.”

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

Mink was surprised when Aoba turned him around and he got pushed to sit on the couch as the younger male climbed on top of him to hug him tight!

 

Aoba’s attempt to have control over the matter with his smaller size slightly amused the doctor.

 

“Hah…. You are a fool…”

 

“I want to call myself a fool in love.”

 

“You will realize your mistake and leave.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“You don’t know anything about me.”

 

“Then let me learn about you. Tell me and I will decide for myself.”

 

“….You’re… young. You just haven’t met the right person. And that person is not me.”

 

“No! I’m not a brat anymore! Sure I did lots of stupid things but I at least know when I saw your eyes…”

 

Aoba looked down at Mink’s beautiful bright eyes like the sun.

 

“Back in the streets I’ve seen many things. The eyes of those who wanted to fight me, those who wanted to use me. And the few who wanted me… as a plaything.”

 

He shivered at the image of a pair of creeps who called themselves his fans. Thankfully they’re out of his life now. Forever.

 

“But your eyes, Mink, they’re… tender but... sad. You looked at me not… not as a sexual object but… with longing. Tender feelings of affections. But instead of talking with me about it, you'd rather silence yourself. Why?”

 

“……………”

 

“Were you afraid to expose your heart and complicate the matters between us?”

 

“…………”

 

“Then why did you still hire me and watch over me? I… I never felt this way to another man before… You made me feel safe here… safe and accepted. Out there, I could only rely on myself to protect my back and Ren but with you… it’s like I’m home…”

 

Mink’s expression remained calm, making Aoba unable to decipher him.

 

“….You don’t feel disgusted that I, your employer who is older than you, has feelings that are not professionally related to work?” the doctor finally asked.

 

“No… never. To be honest it made me… really happy. That my feelings may be mutual. I never tasted happiness long. My parents left me, I hurt granny with my words and I’m too much of a coward to ask for her forgiveness and return home…”

 

Mink sighed then looked away but he still has his palms on Aoba’s lap.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Tomorrow… I’ll explain to you about why the people here are hostile to me. I’ll bring you to a place and tell you about my past and the person important to me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Don’t be happy too early. You may change your mind and run away quick once you learn why they call me a murderer.”

 

Aoba stopped smiling. Mink had a point there but deep down the boy knew Mink isn’t a cold blooded killer. But then again he has heard of serial killers who led a double life that even their own family never knew the person could commit such cruel crimes.

 

Yet Aoba wanted to believe.

 

He want to believe and judge for himself once he listen to Mink’s story.

 

“Where will we go tomorrow, Mink?”

 

Aoba asked as the both retired to their bedroom.

 

“The cemetery.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Mink didn’t say anything more as he closed the door behind him. Leaving Aoba alone in the chilly and dark hallway by himself. He has a bad feeling about this.

 

………

 

………………….

 

………………………………

 

To be continued.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 “Mink-san.”

 

The doctor took out his bike keys and started the engine.

 

“Use any of the remaining wood and tools from my storage room. Fix the cabinets, dining table and chairs.”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

“Don’t forget the pipe and repaint the livingroom.”

 

“Mink-san, we’re grateful you finally called us to help you!”

 

“I ordered you to disband this group long ago. I am no longer your leader and this is my personal matter. I just needed help… as a friend.”

 

“Mink-san, please! We’ll do anything for you!”

 

“Yeah!! We’re your SCRATCH team!”

 

“No.”

 

Mink sighed at these guys who still looked up to him on a pedestal. He shook his head then mounted the vehicle as Aoba followed to sit behind him.

 

“We’ll be back in a few hours. Help yourself to whatever is still in the fridge or you can buy lunch for yourself.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Mink-san, Aoba-san! Please have a safe ride!”

 

“Mink-san! Mink-san! Go!”

 

Mink shook his head again and just went ahead to drive out to the main road.

 

“They’re quite the lively bunch, huh?”

 

Aoba giggled as he hugged Mink’s stomach.

 

Mink’s mind recalled the past. He can’t understand why those he picked up refused to leave. Even after several years, why did they still followed his shadow? Mink himself believe he’s not a great man. Shaking his head from the distracting thoughts, he focused his mind to the road to their destination.

 

******

 

Back at the Vet Clinic, the group of unfriendly faces now look like kids without their big brother.

 

“Well… where should we start? Can we really finish fixing everything before Mink-san returned home?” asked a member whose eyes kept twitching nervously. He took out a bar of chocolate and munched it like an addict.

 

A green haired guy stood up from his chair and kicked it, “Of course we’ll start with the kitchen first or else how else will Mink-san have his breakfast and dinner?”

 

This guy’s Yuuzawa, he’s one of the few that could consider themselves the closest to Mink.

 

“W-we’ll work on the livingroom then.”, Takemoto, another second in command of Mink’s rolled his eyes, “paint takes awhile to dry and I don’t want Mink-san to feel dizzy. Who’s with me?”

 

A chorus of “me” as they raised their hands like cadet boys on a trip to the forest.

 

They divided the tasks and began to work fixing the broken parts of the ground floor.

 

***************

 

When Aoba and Mink reached the destination, Aoba couldn’t believe they really arrived at a cemetery.

 

Mink reached out his hand to Aoba and helped him dismount the bike. Aoba blushed at the doctor’s gesture and followed the mysterious man up the hill.

 

It was too quiet despite it’s quite early in the morning. Trying to ease his nervousness, Aoba broke the silence.

 

 “How did you met them? The group of guys who called themselves your loyal followers, SCRATCH.”

 

Mink sighed, “few years ago it was not only animals that I helped cure and wrapped bandages. Some punks misunderstood my clinic was a real clinic and just dropped themselves before my door. I thought once I patched them up, they’d leave. But another came and the next week a few more came with their injuries and wounds. Since then they haven’t stop. They dubbed themselves SCRACTH because they held value on the scar marks from the places I healed them.”

 

Aoba smiled proudly at Mink who helped people when I’m sure other doctors would have shunned other injured delinquents like some snobbish prick.

 

“I’m sure they were grateful you rescued them. I almost want to sign up for the team.”

 

“I already told them they don’t owe me anything. And don't you dare.”

 

Mink did earn their loyalty and bond of brotherhood. Those were more valuable than money to some people.

 

“I’m indebted to you, Mink. When you hired me to be your assistant and I could live in one of the guestroom. But I stayed not because of my debts but due to my feelings for you.”

 

Mink stopped once they reached the highest hill where a large maple tree stood. The leaves left a beautiful rain of red across the graveyards.

 

“You might change your mind once you know about my past.”

 

Aoba pouted cutely, “and like I said, I’ll decide that on my own.”

 

Mink relented and began his tale.

 

He stood behind an unmarked gravestone. Unlike the other graves, this one has no designs of angels flying to the sky or flowers.

 

“This here rest the body of my late sister. There was an accident…. And it was me who… murdered her.”

 

******************

 

 “Hey…. Don’t you think this room’s kinda cold?”

 

Said one guy with hoodie with the colours of all rainbows. He took the SCRATCH logo to heart.

 

 

Finally someone said aloud what everyone started feeling the past hour during their restoration work.

 

“Yeah… and what’s with the lights, man? Did Mink-san forgot to pay the electricity bills? It’s been flicking on and off like a disco ball!” agreed the guy near him.

 

“Wahhh!!”

 

Everyone gasped and ran to the toilet where they heard the scream.

 

“Oi, what’s wrong?”

 

“I… I saw a reflection on the mirror! A woman and she was glaring at me but there was no one behind me!!”

 

“You’re eating too much chocolate that you don’t need dope, come on, get up and wash your face and teeth----“

 

Rainbow guy turned the water tap open and then…

 

“Gyaaaaahh!!!”

 

The water burst out as if someone used a hammer to kick off the faucet!

 

Then the lights in the bathroom flickered like crazy while the building began to shake! Because they could see the wall linen scrolls shook.

 

“What the fuck is going on? Earthquake?!”

 

“Guys, did you smell that?”

 

Chocolate guy shivered as he hugged his knees. Wet from the wild water and what he saw in the mirror.

 

“What?..... shit! Is something burning?!”

 

“I saw light!! It’s from the kitchen!”

 

They ran out to the kitchen and it was noisy. They saw their own team members fighting with another gang. The other gang consisted of young teenagers and they’re the same punks who were vandalizing and grafitied Mink’s doorway!

 

“Let us go you geezers!” shouted the thrashing teenager who didn’t get to run away like the other two.

 

“Shut your trap or I’ll even tie up that dirty mouth of yours!” yelled Mink’s team member.

 

Takemoto stepped forward, “oi, what happened?”

 

One member saluted like a soldier, “we were cutting wood to make a table when we heard noises outside. Then we saw these five punks trying to lock the door on us and set fire! We knocked down the door and we captured them!”

 

“Good, we’ll question them later! Quick! Get those buckets to collect the water from the broken faucet and douse out the fire! Hurry!!”

 

They worked together to fill the water and carried them to the kitchen. But no matter how many buckets of water got splashed to the fires, it didn’t work.

 

Instead from the stove… They all saw the fire grew huge and tall.

 

And it took the form of a woman.

 

A haunting woman who reached out her claws towards the captured punks.

 

“GYAAAAHHHHHHH”

 

****************

 

“You… murdered your sister?”

 

Aoba swore his heart stopped beating when he heard Mink’s confession.

 

“Remember when I told you that I run the clinic for the person most important to me?”

 

“Y-Yes… you said you do it all for her.”

 

“That person was my sister. It was her dream to be a vet and run a clinic for injured animals.”

 

Mink took a deep breath. Even after several years passed, he still find it hard to talk about it. Aoba was the first he opened up to.

 

“When we were kids, she asked me a question. If a bird injured his wings, do I rescue it or kill it?”

 

“Why would you kill it? The poor bird.”

 

“Because it’s more merciful for the bird to die than living for the rest of their lives in the hands of humans. And what about birds that aren’t cared by humans? They will become easy targets for prey. Birds are meant to be free and soar the sky. A bird that couldn’t spread its wing anymore… they are alive but you don’t call that ‘living’…”

 

“Mink… that’s… a bit extreme… way of thinking.”

 

“She said the same thing to me. She even said that injured animals could be stronger than some humans. But… that night, I knew it’s not possible.”

 

Mink rested his back against the large tree back near her grave. He invited Aoba to sit as he patted the space next to him.

 

“Mink… tell me everything. Tell me all, I want to know all about you.”

 

Aoba encouraged as he held Mink’s hand in his lap.

 

Mink again took a deep breath and continue, “it wasn’t easy as our parents wanted us to stay in the tribe and marry to prolong our generation. But she wanted to fulfil her ambition and I came along to protect and help her. We rented an old building and I was her nurse assistant. Initially it was tough, despite her qualifications after she finished her studies, a lot of the pet owners were prejudiced at us due to our background and skin colour. What’s more… my sister became the object of unwanted attention from delinquents of our neighbourhood….”

 

“Oh Mink…”

 

“She was beautiful and what they said, exotic. Those… boys wanted to take advantage of her when I was away from the clinic to restock our medicines. They kept chasing her when she returned home late at night. But each time she managed to enter the house and locked the doors. But that one night… they were quicker… and chased her again. My sister ran and ran… and she didn’t see where she ran that a car hit her when she tried to cross the road…”

 

“No…:”

 

Aoba could see Mink may have a calm expression as he narrated the most painful chapter of his life but Aoba knew Mink’s heart still ached at the lost of his baby sister.

 

“Those good for nothing devils ran away. Even the driver who hit her sped off and left. She was left bleeding, heavily injured and in pain on that road for who knew how long. Until I… came back and saw her lying there. I called the ambulance. But by then it was too late. I held her hand inside the ambulance. I prayed and prayed we could make it quick to the hospital….”

 

“Mink…”

 

“She… tried to tell me something but I couldn’t hear her… she closed her eyes and she looked like she was just sleeping…. and then we reached the hospital.”

 

Aoba blinked.

 

“She survived?”

 

Mink neither nod nor answered him.

 

“Mink… what happened?”

 

“She…. She never opened her eyes again but her brain signals were working and her heart pumped. She was alive… with the help of the machines connected to her…”

 

“Oh no…”

 

“The doctors told me the impact of the car accident hit her head… if she didn’t regained consciousness within a week… then I should be prepared...”

 

Aoba tightened his hold on Mink’s hands.

 

“Two weeks passed and she still looked like the Sleeping Beauty in my story books. I talked to her, held her hand, brought her favourite flowers and told her about the stray animals in our care… but she was… so cold and pale…”

 

Aoba bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his tears.

 

“The doctor told me they can’t prolong this anymore. It’s costly and they’re trying to tell me as her only living relative what my decision should be. I then understood what she meant. What she was whispering to me in the ambulance. She wanted me… to give my mercy.”

 

“Mercy?”

 

“Think about it, Aoba. As a vet, what second chance could I give to a bird with broken wings?”

 

“T-that is…”

 

“Would I heal the broken bones or kill it?”

 

Aoba connected the dots of Mink’s riddle and widened his eyes.

 

“You…”

 

“Yes, I asked the doctors to turn off her life support. And I still held her hands when she really ‘passed away’.”

 

Aoba was crying now. Eventhough Mink remained expressionless and his voice seemed far away.

 

“It was more merciful, isn’t it? If I forced the life support to keep working, her body will just be in pain and she can’t join our Gods in the sky anymore. I gave my consent and killed her. With my own words, I told them to end her life…”

 

**************

 

Mink and Aoba had their ride home filled with gloomy silence.

 

Aoba stubbornly hugged Mink firmly from behind him on the bike. Smelling the doctor’s scent and wanting to transmit his feelings to the sad adult about his feelings.

 

But Mink was right, he need time to think a bit.

 

Half an hour ago, back at the cemetery…

 

_After Aoba dried away his own tears, he was surprised when Mink pulled free his hand and stood up._

_“Now you see, Aoba? I’m a murderer. I couldn’t even rescue my sister nor protect her…”_

_“N-no… that’s not true.”_

_“Now you know about my past and why I ran the clinic for my late sister. I have no time for love and I don’t deserve your feelings… feel free to leave. The debt was just an excuse for me to ask help in running the clinic.”_

_Aoba stood up as well with a teary angry face._

_“And like I said, don’t make the decisions for me, Mink! It’s my feelings and it’s my decisions! I still want to love you and spend my life with you! Please don’t write me off and reject me when we could possibly build a future together! That you have a chance, a second chance in rebuilding your life!”_

_“I might cause you to be in danger like my sister… I have a lot of enemies… for example those bastards that caused my sister’s death, they tried to play victim and put the blame on me. Saying I caused her to be in debt and she committed suicide near our clinic. Words of white boys are easily believed by the locals than real witnesses. You too will be in the same danger, Aoba…”_

_Aoba looked like he wanted to protest until Mink lightly press a hand on his lips._

_“Please… Aoba. Give it a thorough thought. Living with me has its risk and you may one day be in danger. Furthermore, with this sort of relationship frowned by society. Those boys won’t be punished by law.”_

_“Mink….”_

_“Give it time to think, Aoba. Are you really committed for this relationship where either you or me may be in danger next? I don’t want to make the damn merciful decision again and it’ll be safer if we part now before our love could blossom to something more. So please, Aoba, give it time for you to think about us thoroughly…”_

_“…Okay, Mink. I promised.”_

“Fuck!”

 

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

 

Aoba was startled when Mink cursed loudly!

 

Over his shoulders, Aoba peeked and squinted his eyes.

 

Over the buildings from the distance, he saw light. And the air carried a sickeningly familiar scent.

 

The scent of burning forest.

 

“No…I-isn’t that light in the sky coming near our clinic? What the… is that fire?!”

 

Mink pressed down the accelerator and zoomed down the road!

 

“Hold on tight, Aoba!”

 

 

====

 

===========

 

========================

 

To be continued?


	7. Chapter 7

 

“HURRY! WE NEED MORE WATER!”, shouted Rainbow Jacket.

 

“IT’S NO USE! THE FIRE JUST WON’T DIE! THERE’S JUST SOMETHING WEIRD ABOUT IT! EVEN THE COLOUR IS WRONG!” observed Chocolate Snacker.

 

“WHO CARES ABOUT THE COLOUR!? MINK-SAN’S PRECIOUS CLINIC AND HOME IS BURNING DOWN, DAMN IT! GET ME A WATER HOSE RIGHT NOW!”

 

He ordered as someone threw him a long hose and turned on the tap from someone’s garden tap.

 

“The firefighters aren’t here yet? Have you called them?”

 

“I did but they said they’d take a while. And these neighbours just ignored me, they refused to help us!!” Answered Cleanholic.

 

“Fucking hell!!” cursed the temporary team leader.

 

There was the sound of bike wheels screeching and the smell of burnt rubber.

 

“Mink-san!!”

 

Mink hopped out of his bike and grew pale. He cursed and ran to Rainbow Jacket, yanked the half-filled water to dump himself with water. Once wet, he ran into the burning entrance door!

 

“Mink-san, no!!”

 

“What is he doing?!”

 

Aoba almost collapsed to the floor as he struggled to get off the bike, “Mink!!”

 

Then he stopped when he heard a familiar, muffled sound. He concentrated, ignoring the looks from the whispering neighbours and…

 

“Woof! Woof woof!!

 

“…Ren?”

 

He looked up and scanned the glowing windows… then he saw it!

 

On the top most floor, a glass window was locked and two small paws was scratching it!! The puppy must be sleeping inside the room and due to the spread of the fire, he got trapped!

 

“REN!!!”

 

That’s not all, Mink never locked the birds in their cage. He preferred to let them fly freely in the office or reception area of the clinic wherever they wished. Except for the operating room, where there were medicines and tools. So, the windows beside Ren’s were also scratched with bird claws as the animals panicked to escape!

 

“Ren!! Wait for me, I’ll get you out!” Aoba was about to follow what Mink did, throw water on himself and free the animals. But Ren was at the top most floor. The ground floor was already a roaring mess of fiery hell. Who knew what else could be falling down on Aoba’s head if he barged in.

 

He made a second decision and bent down to grab several rocks. He threw it up. It missed a few inches but the blue haired youth tried it again. It nearly hit the high window and Aoba tried again to throw any stone that can crack open for an opening to the trapped animals!

 

Aoba’s hands and whole body shivered, his heart thumping like crazy as the worst case scenario played in his mind.

 

What if Ren pass out soon from all that smoke? What if they’re too late?

 

All these panic thoughts disturbed his concentration to aim correctly. Who knew how long the dog had been trapped in that room with the fire, time is running out!

 

 “Woof….”

 

The weak bark made Aoba desperate. No one was helping them as they just watched and took pictures instead.

 

There’s nothing else to do but rely on himself. He wiped away angry tears and got down to get another handful of stones but a small hand took it from the ground before he did. The hand belonged to a kid. He was wearing animal eared hoodie just like his two siblings that grinned at him. All two boys and a girl picked up as much stones as their small hands could carry to aim at the windows!

 

*crashed*

 

One window broke and out flew the squirrels and birds! Thankfully there were nearby trees for the squirrels to leap and landed on.

 

A woman’s voice rushed in as she pulled her shawl over her shoulder.

 

“Aoba-chan! Don’t you worry one bit! We’ll rescue them! I can always repaint my nails if they broke later! Let’s do this!”

 

She picked up a shiny stone and aimed at the other windows. She had a sharp aim and the sparrows flew out followed by rabbits and cats after the third window broke.

 

And then Aoba heard the familiar voice of an elderly man with bald head and a robot in his arms.

 

“Aoba-kun! Please give way, I have my invention to help us. His name is Bonjin-kun!”

 

The junk shop owner switched on the robot and quickly the device began to pick up bigger and heavier rocks to break open the windows they couldn’t reach. Windows number four...five... six... all of them!

 

Aoba was speechless, he didn’t expect his first customer, the children who wrecked havoc in Haga-san’s shop and even Haga-san himself… came to help. Now even the SCRATCH team members followed suit as they began to thow broken steel pipes and bricks! Anything!

 

“Ren! I’ll rescue you right now!!”

 

Aoba grabbed a bundle of stones and threw as hard as he could, hoping as he that at least one hit the window on the far right.

 

*crashed*

 

The window cracked but it only made a small hole. The puppy was so weak now from inhaling too much smoke that it moved his head out and then slowed down. Aoba ran as near as he could to the building and stood directly below the broken window.

 

“REN! REN, JUMPED DOWN! I PROMISE I’LL CATCH YOU!”

 

Despite the distance, Aoba could see Ren opened one eye and weakly whined. The puppy knew he’s too old to leap like the other animals.

 

“PLEASE BELIEVE ME, TRUST ME! WE’LL BE THE GREATEST PARTNERS! I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU AND I WILL CATCH YOUR FALL!”

 

Aoba screamed until his voice cracked.

 

A soft bark and slowly but surely, the puppy shimmied his way out of the broken cracks and pushed his way down. Aoba has already got his hands out and he moved a step to the side before catching the bundle of fluff.

 

The impact was surprising that Aoba fell to his butt. Immediately Mink’s followers grabbed Aoba’s shoulder to yank him a safe distance away from the growing fires.

 

He opened his eyes when he felt weak licks on his chin.

 

“…woof.”

 

He cradled the puppy like a baby in his arms.

 

“Ren… Ren I’m sorry I didn’t came home earlier… now you’re all hurt and weak…and it’s all my fault…”

 

Another lick, this time at his damp chin. The puppy barked happily with a swish of his tail. Aoba was overcome with emotion at Ren’s behavior. This was by far the most Ren has ever gave him affection.

 

Was everything okay now? The puppy no longer distrust and wary of him?

 

Testing if he’ll get a growl or a bite, Aoba remembered a mother and child used to do this certain action back at the park.

 

Aoba gently picked up Ren and pressed his forehead against the pup’s forehead.

 

The small animal became calm and relaxed. His fluffy tail wagged happily.

 

“Ren… I’m so glad… so glad…” crying, he hugged the pup close.

 

“THE FIREFIGHTERS ARE FINALLY HERE!!” shouted Chocolate Chump!

 

“FUCKING FINALLY! PLEASE HURRY, MINK-SAN HASN’T COME OUT!” answered Cleanholic!

 

But the uniformed men saw how large the fire had become and the squad leader shook his head.

 

“It’s too late, we can’t do anything to this building. At least the fire didn’t spread to nearby residence.”

 

Rainbow Jacket looked so murderous that the guy back up a few steps before he got yanked forward by the collar.

 

“THE FUCK YOU SAID, MAN? I DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT! MINK-SAN HAS BEEN INSIDE THAT HELL FOR ALMOST 10 MINUTES NOW AND YOU WON’T EVEN LIFT A FINGER?! FINE! LET US GET THE WATER HOSE AND STUFFS FROM THEM, WE’LL RESCUE MINK-SAN OURSELVES!”

 

*CRASHED*

 

This time the broken sound wasn’t from glass windows but… the roof.

 

It’s crumbling in.

 

Aoba hugged the sleeping Ren closed as his eyes stare at the fiery entrance where Mink last entered.

 

“…M-… Mink…”

 

This can’t be happening. Just awhile ago Aoba made Mink promised… that he'd tell him his answer. His decision to stay by Mink's side or leave his life.

 

Why hasn’t Mink come out yet? All the animals have escaped!

 

This can’t be happening… it can't...

 

“MINK!!!!”

 

*******

 

Within the blazing inferno of his flaming office room where his sister used to study late at night, Mink saw her.

 

The former tribesman stared at the beautiful sight before him.

 

A dancer.

 

She danced for him a familiar rhythm.

 

But she’s no human, she’s an entity that has long passed.

 

Mink recognized her and he felt sad.

 

“Why did you do this? It’s your dream job. This place used to be your heaven. Why did you ruin it?”

 

The spirit manipulated the surrounding fire to take her form. A pair of arms and legs with hair braided into two long ones that rested against her shoulders. Mink knew who she was. A flick of her wrists and Mink could see the jingly bangles he crafted, she lifted her left foot and another jingle there from her ankle. Mink had a matching anklet though he spared the bell. Their parents had always been proud of the siblings. The brother was an artisan and the younger sister as a dancer. But her real dream was to be a vet and help cure animals.

 

“You used to be forgiving and kind. Did you come back because you wanted revenge? Over what they did to you?”

 

His sister, he knew this fiery spirit was his sister.

 

He knew that she was his total opposite. When Mink were gentle and kind, his sister sometimes had a shorter temper and could be sometimes… vengeful. Where she won't forgive as she was more emotional. Would always have her way. She returned from the other side of the world to have her revenge… and out of bitterness, she wanted to burn down this building where her dream cut short due to her death.

 

“I understand your resentment and regrets… But the more you stay in this world, the more it will hurt your spirit…”

 

Mink tried to persuade his hurting sister.

 

“I tried my best to live your dream for you but… it’s not the same. Maybe I should stop… I will take care of those men who cause your death… You can go and rest in peace. Please leave it to me.”

 

He saw her shook her head and then she extended her hands towards him. As if inviting him to join her, back to their homeland. Back to their beautiful home where they could be with the Gods.

 

“You want me to come with you? After burning everything down, you want me to join you because you were lonely?”

 

She nodded and came closer.

 

Mink didn’t even register the blazing heat as her arms move close to wrap around his head. Where his soul resided.

 

He closed his eyes, accepting his fate until a memory came up to his mind.

 

The beautiful smile of a boy with long blue hair and eyes like the sun.

 

Suddenly Mink evaded her fiery embrace… and knelt before her.

 

He placed his left palm against his right shoulder like in his prayers.

 

“I’m sorry… I won’t join you… and our family… anytime soon.”

 

The spirit froze and pulled back her arms. Confused at the strange words her brother spoke.

 

“I’ve met someone… and I believed this must be why the Gods let me live. I want to spend my second life… my second chance of a journey to death… with him. I was a fool to push him away when in reality… I wanted to be together with Aoba… my Aoba…”

 

Despite not having an expression on her face, Mink could tell she was… sad.

 

“… your time has passed. It’s time you leave and rest with the rest of our family...”

 

His sister, in a desperate act to persuade him, jumped to hug him one last time but…

 

But like a candle flame… She distinguished. Along with the rest of the fire that ate away at the building.

 

Silence filled the dark halls and broken windows.

 

No burning fires licked the walls, nothing. Mink continued to kneel on the darkened tiles as he reached to touch the soot where she used to stand.

 

She’s gone… manipulating the elements was not easy. Only special people could do so like their Shaman who could command all the elements. As for his sister, for years she overexerted herself and used up all her life energy. Spent all that to maintain the fires burn even when numerous water buckets were splashed.

 

She burnt herself to death, her second death.

 

“I’m… so sorry…”

 

Mink covered his mouth and shut his eyes tight.

 

Again, a reunion with a separation that was planned by the Gods. Even if it tore away at his heart…

 

“I’m sorry I chose Aoba over you…”

 

*******

 

A month has passed since the weird fire incident.

 

"Mink, where should I put this box?", Aoba asked.

 

The box contained Mink's new art craft supplies. Aoba recently found out that Mink was more interested in traditional jewellery craft than being a vet.

 

“Just put it on the dresser…. You can put down your sling bag there too.”

 

The younger male chuckled as he caressed the bag, inside was Ren who’s fast asleep.

 

“Well, I tried but Ren followed me around and this place is so big he might get lost!”

 

Mink sighed, ever since he came out of the skeletal, burnt down building of his clinic, Aoba hugged him tight with Ren. And Ren never once left the youth’s side.

 

Mink lost everything in the fire except for the escaped animals. Some never came back but most, like the squirrels and birds stayed by Mink’s side. He looked like a Disney princess whenever he visited them at the parks.

 

It didn’t take long for karma to take over as the police made an investigation and arrested the boys who caused the fire. They were also wanted on sexual harassment and swindling money out of others. So the boys will be in jail for a long time.

 

With no place to go and have shelter, Mink and Aoba wondered what to do. But the clinic animals that Mink cared for weren’t the only ones who were loyal to him. The whole SCRATCH team came to his rescue ‘til the end! They insisted Mink and his partner to come and live at the team’s HQ building.

 

At Aoba’s insistence, Mink relented and the building became his and Aoba’s new home. With new paint, wood and furniture, it became the couple current project now to convert the place as a livable premise!

 

Aoba hummed a soft tune as he wiped the new mirror they purchased.

 

A soft blush on his face as he recalled Mink’s words to him when they’re in the hospital as Mink suffered minor burnt wounds.

 

A confession of love and affection to Aoba.

 

“What are you grinning about, Aoba?”

 

Mink asked as he put down his stacks of second hand books he got from bargain stores and approached him.

 

Aoba blushed and laughed, “I was thinking maybe we could invite Yoshie-san and Haga-san for dinner sometime once our house finish.”

 

“Will you be cooking?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I’m sure the others will be thrilled.”

 

Aoba smiled proudly that his cooking has improved yet sometimes he felt like he and Mink has a dozen of grown up sons to feed in the SCRATCH building.

 

“And… I was also thinking about you.”, Aoba gasped softly when he felt the former doctor wrapped his arms around his stomach.

 

“Oh? Such as?”, Mink tightened his hug around his official lover.

 

“Such as…. that time when you said you gave me time to think about our relationship… and then the next night when you were on the hospital bed… you confessed to me first. Meanie, I wanted to say the three magical words first…”

 

Mink looked away with a blush. It wasn’t obvious due to his dark skin, “I was a fool and I was afraid… But now I know… I want you more than you want me, Aoba. I’m selfish and I’ll even sacrifice myself for you. I’ll protect you from any harm…”

 

Mink brushed his nose against Aoba’s hair, now decorated with feathers and beads that the youth proudly wore.

 

Aoba turned around to stare up at his other half. He wasn’t sure why Mink had a sudden change of heart over their relationship but he’s happy everything worked out.

 

Happily Aoba cupped Mink’s face and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Mink… I want to protect you too. This is no one man show. We’re in this together and I’m not going anywhere. There won’t be anymore secrets between us and I’ll stay by your side always… okay?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Will you tell me what happened when you were inside the burning clinic?”

 

Mink thinned his lips. He could still remember the fiery warmth from his grieving sister.

 

“I will… but please give me time…”

 

Aoba tip toed and kiss his lover.

 

“Alright, I’ll wait whenever you are ready Mink.”

 

“And will you come with me next time I visit her grave?”

 

“Of course, Mink. Of course.”

 

Aoba wanted to ease Mink’s sorrow, he has a feeling that his lover is in grief. Trying to change the topic and planning to make his lover relax, Aoba pulled his husband to their bed.

 

“Maybe we could take a short break together?”

 

Aoba fingered the necklace gift he gave to Mink last week. His own smile seductive at the hint of his words.

 

Mink smirked, it’s been awhile and the team members were busy on the ground floor. Mopping and painting so the new couple won’t be disturbed.

 

“Will you take responsibility?” he asked as they laid down together and his big palms already roamed under Aoba’s navy shirt to pull it up.

 

His partner answered him with a kiss and after that no more talk was necessary.

 

“Ah… Mink… I love you…”

 

“…. Aoba…you’re mine…”

 

“Yours… always. Hnn…”

 

Behind closed doors, the two lovers bonded together as they begin their first step for their second journey in life.

 

They lost the clinic, they lost some of the cared animals but it’ll be fine.

 

There’s no end of the possibility that would happen tomorrow, as long as Mink has his blue angel with patched wings in his arms.

 

Together by each other’s side they’ll live their second chance on life.

 

\----

 

\----------

 

\----------------

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very old series draft I stowed away cuz I struggled with the plot.
> 
> Now I know simple is better (since I'm not skilled yet for a more complex plot) so I rewrote the second half of the series and will publish the rest when done.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
